Decision Maze
by Mephistofeles
Summary: "When a young Ben Solo sees his parents leave, he did not expect to be alone at home with that dark man who watched him from the sidewalk during the school break, much less agree to go with him so easily" Alert this is not a story, just an idea! If you are not interested do not read ... For anyone interested in writing this story, I leave a piece (somewhat messy) of my imagination.


_**Español/Spanish**_

 _ **"Cuando un joven Ben Solo ve a sus padres partir, no esperó encontrarse solo en casa con ese hombre tenebroso que lo vigilaba desde la acera durante el receso de la escuela, ni mucho menos que aceptara irse con él tan fácilmente"...**_ Básicamente es un AU moderno de Star wars, donde Snoke ha estado vigilando a Ben desde pequeño. Aún la familia Organa-Solo tiene problemas, pero cuando Snoke irrumpe en la casa una noche, Ben asustado del hombre que causaba escalofríos por su columna vertebral cada vez que lo quedaba viendo o le hablaba si se acercaba demasiado, corre a ocultarse, pensando que sus padres al fin le creerán sobre él y harán que lo deje en paz. En cambio lo mandan con su tío, quien una noche aparece en su cuarto con un cuchillo en su mano mientras dormía, desconocido para él, Leia, Han y Luke (quien si intentó atacarlo, pero para obtener una muestra de ADN. No soportaba ver a su hermana y su amigo sufrir, y si bien el estaba capacitado para proteger a Ben, Snoke era un rival que podría superarlo fácilmente, así que decidió fingir la muerte de su sobrino. Primero conseguiría una muestra de sangre y luego le diría la idea a Leia, de otra forma no podría hacerse. Lo que no sabía es que Snoke lo observó todo el tiempo y aprovechó la situación), sabían sobre Snoke e intentaban protegerlo, pero Snoke no se rinde fácil, en especial cuando se trata de vencer a sus enemigos más formidables que le costaron las elecciones... Es esta Ben huye durante el ataque de los hombres de Snoke a la casa de Luke, corre ha refugiarse, llama a sus padres desde un teléfono público, uno de los hombres lo ve y lo persiguen. Han y Leia aparecen en casa de Luke, pero Ben no está y el supuesto atacante (por orden de Snoke) les hace creer que tiene a su hijo y que lo llevará a su hogar para acabarlo. Los tres amigos corren a casa de la pareja, para encontrarla en llamas. Un cuerpo pequeño es encontrado entre los escombros y piensan que todo está perdido. Pero lo que no saben es que Ben al ver el auto de sus padres regresa a la casa de su tío para encontrarlos, pero alguien lo detiene en la puerta, asustado intenta liberarse, pero quien sea que lo sostiene es demasiado fuerte para un niño como él. Patea la puerta y se cierra ligeramente, dejando ver a sus padres y su tío en medio de todos esos sujetos vestidos de negro hablando. Confundido entrecierra los ojos y se acerca para ver mejor, quien lo sostenía misteriosamente lo deja hacerlo, pero no lo nota, solo ve aturdido como su familia sale del lugar y pronto el familiar sonido del auto de su padre se escucha encenderse y alejarse. Lo habían dejado aquí solo. En su estado de shock no se percata de como se vacía el lugar, solo sabe que a su familia no le importa, lo dejaron aquí solo después de que su tío intento atacarlo. Solo en la oscuridad camina al sofá y se deja caer. Al día siguiente se despierta con la fría brisa de invierno entrando por la puerta que no se molestó en cerrar. Al sentarse recuerda la noche anterior y aprieta los puños para evitar las lágrimas. Un escalofrío involuntario escapa y sabe que no es por el frío. Levanta la cabeza y en la puerta ve al hombre, con su sonrisa espeluznante, ofreciéndole una taza humeante de chocolate. Sabe que no debería aceptar. Ese hombre no le da la más mínima confianza... pero sus padres y su tío eran su roca y mira lo que pasó. Intentando ser fuerte se acerca y arrebata fuertemente la taza de ese hombre. Su estómago y el resto de su cuerpo se lo agradecen, mientras se deja guiar al auto esperando en la acera...

Cualquiera que esté interesado en escribir esto ¿me podría avisar por favor? Me gustaría ver como se desarrolla desde su perspectiva.

 ** _English/Inglés_**

 ** _"When a young Ben Solo sees his parents leave, he did not expect to be alone at home with that dark man who watched him from the sidewalk during the school break, much less agree to go with him so easily"_** ... Basically It's a modern Star Wars AU, where Snoke has been watching Ben since childhood. Even the Organa-Solo family has problems, but when Snoke bursts into the house one night, Ben scared of the man who caused shivers down his spine every time he saw him or talked to him if he got too close, runs to hide, thinking that his parents will finally believe him and make him leave him alone. Instead they send him to his uncle, who one night appears in his room with a knife in his hand while he slept, unknown to him, Leia, Han and Luke (who did try to attack him, but to get a DNA sample. his sister and his friend suffer, and while he was trained to protect Ben, Snoke was a rival who could easily overcome him, so he decided to fake the death of his nephew, first get a blood sample and then tell him the idea to Leia, otherwise it could not be done, what she did not know is that Snoke observed him all the time and took advantage of the situation), they knew about Snoke and tried to protect him, but Snoke does not give up easily, especially when it comes to defeating his most formidable enemies that cost him the elections ... It is this Ben flees during the attack of Snoke's men to Luke's house, runs to take refuge, calls his parents from a public phone, one of the men sees him and they're chasing him. Han and Leia appear at Luke's house, but Ben is not there and the alleged attacker (by order of Snoke) makes them believe that he has his son and that he will take him home to finish it. The three friends run to the couple's house, to find her on fire. A small body is found among the rubble and they think that everything is lost. But what they do not know is that Ben, when he sees his parents' car, returns to his uncle's house to find them, but someone stops him at the door, afraid he tries to free himself, but whoever holds him is too strong for a child like he. He kicks the door and closes it lightly, letting his parents and his uncle see in the middle of all those people dressed in black talking. Confused, he narrows his eyes and approaches to see better, who held him mysteriously lets him do it, but he does not notice, he only sees dazed as his family leaves the place and soon the familiar sound of his father's car is heard turning on and off. They had left him here alone. In his shock he does not realize how the place empties, he only knows that his family does not care, they left him here only after his uncle tried to attack him. Alone in the dark he walks to the sofa and lets himself fall. The next day he wakes up with the cold winter breeze coming in through the door that he did not bother to close. When sitting down remember the night before and clench your fists to avoid tears. An involuntary chill escapes and he knows it's not because of the cold. He raises his head and at the door he sees the man, with his spooky smile, offering him a steaming cup of chocolate. He knows that he should not accept. That man does not give him the slightest confidence ... but his parents and uncle were his rock and look what happened. Trying to be strong, he approaches and snatches the cup from that man. His stomach and the rest of his body thanks him, while he lets himself be guided to the car waiting on the sidewalk ...

Anyone who is interested in writing this, could you please tell me? I would like to see how it develops from your perspective.


End file.
